starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дэвид Теннант
Дэвид Джон Макдональд ), известный под псевдонимом Дэвид Теннант ( ) — шотландский актёр театра, телевидения и озвучивания. В мультсериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» озвучивал дроида Хьюянга (за эту роль актёр получил премию «Эмми» в номинации «Выдающийся исполнитель в анимационных программах»). Биография Дэвид родился 18 апреля 1971 года в шотландском городе Батгейт. Прадед и прабабка Дэвида по материнской линии, Уильям и Агнес Блэр, были протестантами из Дерри в Северной Ирландии и состояли в числе подписавших петицию 1912 года к правительству Великобритании с протестом против предоставления Ольстеру самоуправления; Уильям был членом Оранжевого ордена. Дед Теннанта по материнской линии, футболист Арчи Маклауд, встретил дочь Уильяма и Агнес, Нелли Блэр, когда играл с футбольным клубом Дерри Сити. Дэвид рос в Ральстоне (округ Ренфрушир), где его отец, Александр Макдональд, был местным пресвитерианским священником шотландской церкви, вместе с братом Блэром, который старше его на 6 лет, и сестрой Карен, которая старше на 8 лет. Окончив школу, Дэвид поступил в Королевскую шотландскую академию музыки и драмы. После окончания академии играл в театре (в частности в постановках Королевской шекспировской компании) и снимался на телевидении. Чтобы начинающего актёра не путали с другим актёром по имени Дэвид Макдональд, он решил сменить фамилию. Дэвид выбрал себе псевдоним, взяв фамилию Нила Теннанта из поп-группы Pet Shop Boys, о котором ему в тот момент довелось прочитать статьюDavid Tennant: His days of blissful anonymity are numbered. Карьера Карьера Дэвида в большом кино началась с 1994 года, но не приносила особых результатов до картины Мики Каурисмяки «Лос-Анджелес без карты» (1998), где он сыграл скромного и наивного шотландского молодого человека, приехавшего за девушкой в Лос-Анджелес. С 2004 года он начал сниматься в телефильмах и сериалах Би-би-си. После успеха музыкального сериала «Блэкпул» (Теннант сыграл инспектора полиции, расследующего убийство в казино), Дэвид снялся в телефильме «Казанова», где сыграл главную роль. В 2005 году Теннант получил предложение стать Десятым Доктором в сериале «Доктор Кто». Это было исполнением детской мечты актёра, который обожал сериал с самого детства. «Казанова» и «Доктор Кто» принесли ему признание в Британии. Зрителям других стран он также знаком по роли Барти Крауча-младшего в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня». В декабре 2005 года газета The Stage отдала Теннанту шестое место в десятке наиболее влиятельных британских телевизионных актёров года, ссылаясь на его роли в «Блэкпуле», «Казанове», «Тайной улыбке» и «Докторе Кто»The Stage 100 :: TV Ten. В январе 2006 года читатели британской газеты The Pink Paper в одном из опросов проголосовали за Теннанта как за «самого сексуального мужчину в мире», он обошёл Дэвида Бекхэма и Брэда ПиттаDr Who Voted Sexiest Gay Icon. Опрос более 10000 женщин в марте 2006 года журналом New Woman присудил ему 20-е место в списке «100 самых привлекательных мужчин». В том же 2006 году читатели журнала «Доктор Кто» проголосовали за Теннанта как за «Лучшего Доктора» (ранее это звание принадлежало Четвёртому Доктору — Тому Бейкеру). Являлся участником одной из серий британского реалити-шоу Trick or Treat, где известный гипнотизёр и иллюзионист Деррен Браун «заставлял» его видеть будущее и прошлое. Кроме того, в рамках «Доктора Кто» Дэвид принял участие в программе «Слабое звено», где дошёл до финальной тройки. С 2004 по 2010 год были изданы аудиоверсии книг Крессиды Коуэлл из серии «Как приручить дракона» в прочтении Теннанта; в 2009 году участвовал в телепередаче CBeebies Bedtime Stories (передача телеканала ВВС для самых маленьких). Принял участие в четвёртом эпизоде третьего сезона телепередачи «Родословная семьи». В 2015 году Дэвид Теннант снялся в сериале «Джессика Джонс», где исполнил роль главного антагониста — злодея по имени Килгрейв. Как актёр озвучивания, в конце 2016 года Теннант получил роль Скруджа Макдака в намеченном на 2017 год перезапуске мультсериала «Утиные истории», заменив Алана Янга, умершего в мае 2016 годаDavid Tennant Is Going To Voice Scrooge McDuck In ‘DuckTales’ Reboot. Личная жизнь * Жена — актриса и продюсер Джорджия Моффет (с 30 декабря 2011)David Tennant 'to marry Georgia Moffett today' — Showbiz News — Digital Spy. Они встречались с 2008 года, когда познакомились на съёмках одной из серий «Доктора Кто», где она играла его дочь. Со своим тестем — актёром Питером Дэвисоном, который играл Пятого Доктора с 1982 по 1984 год, он познакомился там же ранее. :* Дочь — Оливия (род. 29 марта 2011)Baby joy for star David :* Сын — Уилфред (род. 2 мая 2013)Presenter: Jonathan Ross (5 January 2013). «The Jonathan Ross Show». ITV1.David Tennant: It's one of those roles you don't want anyone else to have :* Дочь — Дорис (род. в ноябре 2015) Теннант также официально усыновил внебрачного сына Моффет, Тайлера (род. 2002), в сентябре 2011 года. Озвучивание «Звёздных войн» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ** ** Источники * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт Дэвида Теннанта * *Блог Дэвида Теннанта * * * Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1971 году